happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMX Park II
BMX_Park II (or simply BMX Park due to the lack of popularity of its birth level) is a featured level by Siaba. It is the third most played level, and has over 83,000,000 plays, with a rating of 4.35 from over 110,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. It is the sequel to BMX_Park I. BMX_Park I, however, wasn't as successful as the second level, as it is not featured. Siaba has said "BMX_Park II took weeks to make," and "As for part I, it took a week longer." Gameplay You start on top of a skateboard ramp with a graffiti saying Siaba. There are boosts that will help you down, and a fan that will push you away from the ramp, and you will land and grind on a rail. Next, there is a ramp (but not a skateboard ramp), along with a gap. If you fall into the gap, there are gears that will crush you into a spike set with a little ":(" emoticon. If you get past the gap, another ramp is ahead, followed by another rail that you will grind on. There are some boosts that will alacritously speed you up. Then, you will go through a huge loop, and out. Right after the loop is a spike set, along with a small ramp that you will use to avoid the landmines. And now, there is a boost that will immensely increase your speed (depending on your current speed) up a big ramp with the help of the fan. At the end, there are 2 finish lines and a spike set at the bottom, but due to it being too close to the "wall", you may die by ramming into it. BMX_Park III Siaba is currently making BMX_Park III, which is scheduled to be the last of the series. However, he might have retired from Happy Wheels as he has not made a level in over 3 years. Siaba has said "If you have the fastest replay time by the time I am done developing Part Three, your name will be in it!". It may go in as graffiti on a ramp. Honors *Fourth most played level (60,000,000+ plays). *9th oldest featured level. Cultural Impact BMX Park has been regarded by most users as the best level of all-time. A scene from the level was formerly used as the Happy Wheels wiki background. Trivia *There is a level after BMX_Park II titled BMX park II grinder test, but is not featured. *The only level Siaba has not made in the BMX Park series is called Community Pool. *There is an I-beam on top of the loop to prevent "flying" over it. This is hard to see. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-08-20 at 7.42.42 PM.png|The gears. Screen Shot 2013-08-21 at 5.36.11 PM.png|The beginning. Screen_Shot_2013-04-28_at_3.13.46_PM.png|The I-beam. Screen Shot 2013-08-21 at 5.39.19 PM.png|The ending. Screen Shot 2013-08-21 at 8.09.37 AM.png|The original BMX_Park. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Demo Version Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2010